


I don't wanna choose

by Diana924



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Threesome - F/M/M, badwrron week, maridichallenge
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-01
Updated: 2014-06-01
Packaged: 2018-01-27 22:04:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1724048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diana924/pseuds/Diana924
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i> Ci sono scelte che non si dovrebbero prendere, come scegliere Hook e Neal, e perché scegliere si chiede Emma se può averli entrambi. </i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	I don't wanna choose

Ci sono scelte che non si dovrebbero prendere, come scegliere Hook e Neal, e perché scegliere si chiede Emma se può averli entrambi.

  
Sono così diversi,e lei ha bisogno di entrambi, poco importa quel che penserebbero a Storybrook, ha bisogno di tutti e due, non può scegliere e non vuole. Specialmente in quel momento, in cui i due la stanno baciando.  
I baci di Killian sono voraci, violenti e pieni di passione, il classico cattivo ragazzo che sotto sotto si

aspetta alzate fino a tardi e a cui si perdona tutto, come il modo in cui la tocca, esigente e pieno di passione. Neal invece è più delicato, più romantico e attento a i suoi bisogni, lui è il bravo ragazzo che si presenta ai genitori e che si sposa, così diverso da Killian eppure sono così complementari, così perfetti insieme pensa Emma prima di reprimere un gemito mordendosi le labbra.

  
È tutto perfetto si dice, le mani di Neal che le accarezzano dolcemente la schiena e quella di Hook che lentamente le sfiora l’interno coscia, l’altro vuole che lo implori, che lo preghi e anche Neal vuole la stessa cosa, riesce a percepirlo, entrambi fremono d’ansia mentre la toccano in quella maniera.

  
Li vede scambiarsi un ‘occhiata e chiude gli occhi, il modo in cui la toccano è incredibile, non avrebbe pensato che entrambi le volessero così bene, che sapessero entrambi come toccarla e come farla impazzire, ed Emma Swan è sicura di una cosa, non vuole scegliere, non può, non con i due uomini che le stanno regalando quel piacere così intenso.

  
L’unica a cui riesce a pensare in quel momento è a loro due, a Killian e a Neal, alle loro mani, alle loro bocche che la cercano a turno e ai loro corpi che la circondano, non riesce a pensare a nient’altro, per una volta la Salvatrice non riesce lucidamente a pensare, l’unica cosa che vuole è che tutto quello non finisca mai, Emma riesce a malapena a gemere il nome di entrambi tra un bacio e l’altro, quasi non riesce riconoscere le bocche, vuole solo più contatto, vuole sentirlo contro di sé, nient’altro.

  
L’orgasmo arriva quasi come una liberazione, si sente così leggera in quel momento, se non fosse per i due che la guardano aspettando una sua risposta si sentirebbe come in paradiso. Sa cosa vogliono, vogliono che scelga ma la verità è che lei non vuole, non vuole scegliere tra Killian Jones e Neal Cassidy,non può scegliere tra Hook e Bealfire.


End file.
